spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Original Origins: Adam
Original Origins: Adam & Venice (Part 1) is the 11th and final short of Season 1 of Basket Sponge. It was written by . Plot Part 1/2 of a two sided origin story, the short is all about Adam with his rise from a need for speed to basketball beginnings. Transcript camera turns on as it is like being it's on a crane. The crane moves from the top of the studio to where the chairs of the host (who hasn't appeared yet) and Adam 'The Ghost' Smith. Narrator: Welcome to the Late Night BBPTV Show! With tonight's guest - Adam 'The Ghost' Smith. Adam: Cheers. Narrator: And please welcome our host. Larry Prince! appears on the stage, cue the auidence. Larry arrives to his chair. Adam nearly goes to sleep. Larry: So, today we have our guest from The Toon Tomahawks. points to a sleepy Adam. Larry goes to slap Adam. Adam: You slapped me. Nobody slaps me except my girlfriend. Larry: Anyway, we're going to ask Adam about his origins. Adam: My what of what now? Larry: (whispers) Stick with the idea. Adam: Okay? Larry: So, let's ask him about the year of your birth, so Adam tell the auidence of that year. and Adam sit on the interview chairs. Adam: Well Larry, I was born in 1990. Which makes me a respectable age of 25 and the eldest person on my team. Larry: Not even the elegant Venice Kuropato? Adam: She's 19. auidence gasps. Adam: Why the hell are you gasping? I didn't stalk her. I've got the contract documents in my upper pocket. Those documents however are dated 2012. She was the second last person to join before Sun. Larry: So back into your past. Now did you at the age of 12 - want that need for speed. Adam: Ohhhhh.... Lord. Do I have to remember this? Okay, yes at the age of 12 up until 16. Thanks to those Need For Speed games, I wanted to be a racer, like that 2001 movie with Sylvester Stallone. Was it Driver? Larry: So, after the commerical break we will be talking about coming here and your basketball origins. the break, we continue of the show. Larry: So, what about you coming here? Adam: At the age of 16, I tried alchohol for the first time and became drunk. I was going to walk upon the soft and warm beaches of my hometown and fell into the sea... auidence laughs at the joke. Adam: That wasn't funny, I became drunk and fell into the sea from a rocky cliff that was right next to it. But then all of a sudden I was revived by mermaids and sent to this place, like your superhero - Mermaid Man. I quite like him, I'll give you his phone number if you want. Larry: Onto basketball. Adam: So during my years of my need for speed era. I watched NBA with LeBron James and Michael Jordan. I tried basketball but with no team, so I sent out letters and all the stuff came into around now. Larry: That's it? Adam: There's nothing else. Larry: Well, it's time to bring the next guest on. leaves the chair area to go backstage. Adam: That's the last TV appearance I'm going on before my career goes to end. Trivia *This is Part 1 of 2. The second half will air as the first short of Season 2. Category:Shorts Category:Basket Sponge Category:Basket Sponge shorts Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:Doctor Bugs Category:SBCA Category:PG